Wish Upon a Star
by p-astelmilktea
Summary: Zoro and Nami spend the night stargazing and realise that, sometimes wishes do really come true. My first fanfic! :)


**~Wish Upon a Star – Zoro x Nami~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I wish I did though.**

**Warnings: It's really cheesy... Don't kill me! -.-**

* * *

"Done!" As the final part of the map was completed, Nami threw down her pen in triumph and held up her work to ensure that every detail, every line, was accurate. "I have to admit, when it comes to this stuff I'm a genius," she said happily, looking at her latest masterpiece with admiration.

Nami yawned and glanced at the clock. It was already past midnight, no wonder even Robin had passed out while reading at her desk. Since she had been drawing her maps for several hours already, the room was getting extremely stuffy and she decided to go outside for some fresh air. Quietly, and taking care not to disturb the sleeping archaeologist, Nami opened the door a little bit and crept out onto the deck.

It was a peaceful, soundless night - the only noise made being the soft creaking of wooden planks as the ship was being shifted and the gentle lapping of the waves onto its side. The dark sky was scattered with shimmering stars, and a full moon hung in the middle of the blackness, its brightness making a visible contrast to the rest of the sky. Nami took a deep breath and inhaled some of the cool air, instantly feeling a lot better than she had minutes ago.

She was about to head back into her room when she caught sight of a dim figure in the distance. As she stepped closer and glimpsed a flash of green hair, Nami realised that it was her crewmate Zoro. He was lying on his back, arms folded behind his head and face tilted up towards the stars. The moonlight shone down onto him, darkening his eyes while keeping the rest of his facial features light.

Nami couldn't help but wonder whether he was always this good looking. _Wait! What am I thinking?_ She blushed slightly and shook her head before going and lowering herself next to the swordsman, who she knew was already aware of her presence, even though he hadn't said anything. Drawing up her legs and leaning forward on them, Nami started speaking. "It's past twelve, you know. What are you doing out here?"

Zoro turned his head to look at her."I could ask you the same thing," he answered with a mildly annoyed tone in his voice.

"I was up working on my maps," Nami explained, refusing to lose patience so easily. "Then I came outside to get some fresh air."All she received was a casual shrug from the swordsman in return.

Nami frowned at this, and was about to ask what his problem was when a strong gust of wind suddenly blew over them, causing her to shiver from the cold. She then remembered that she had only meant to come out for a few minutes, which explained why she was only wearing a tank top and short skirt.

Zoro noticed this and, sitting up, he unbuttoned his jacket, tossing it over to her. Nami caught it and stared at it for a moment before putting it on. The jacket smelt familiarly like Zoro, a musky scent of steel mixed with blood and sweat. It wasn't a particularly pleasant smell, but she didn't mind – it was a smell only he had and it reminded her of him. Nami pulled the jacket tighter around her, savouring its warmth and protection.

She glanced up at Zoro to find him looking directly at her with a strange, almost mad expression on his face. Cocking her head slightly to the side, Nami questioned, "Zoro?" As the angry look disappeared and was replaced by a blank one, the swordsman simply nodded in reply to her question. Nami wasn't sure what made her do it, but she shifted a little so that their shoulders were touching and their bodies were barely a few inches apart. She unconsciously leaned into him, her head fitting snugly into his broad chest.

"Mmmm… you're warm, Zoro," Nami couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth, but she regretted it as soon as she said it. _What would he think? Would he be angry? _Zoro's ambition was to become the world's best swordsman – he wouldn't have time to fall in love and have a relationship with anybody – with her, especially. Was it safe to allow her feelings for him to grow, until she couldn't bear to live without him any longer? Nami doubted it. Surely ignoring him was a better option than falling for him and regretting it later. But sitting here like this, with his arms wrapped securely around her waist, she couldn't bring herself to move away.

They stayed in that position for a while, each lost on their own thoughts. However, the silence they shared was not awkward, but a peaceful one. Suddenly, a single star fell down from the sky. As it spiralled downwards, it appeared to look like a streak of silver to those who looked upon it. The navigator abruptly grabbed Zoro's hand, causing his cheeks to darken to a slight shade of pink. "Hey Zoro, let's make a wish," she said, chocolate eyes glowing eagerly in the darkness. Zoro rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. Both of them wished for the first thing that came into mind.

Just as their wishes were made, the star slowly faded away and disappeared into the night. Zoro looked back at her and grinned. "So what'd you wish for? Money?"

Nami gave a small laugh and stuck her tongue out at him. "Nope."

"Are you serious?" he shook his head in disbelief. "What else would you wish for?"

"I'm not telling," Nami paused thoughtfully,"Unless you pay me a hundred beri," she added, smiling playfully.

That was more like the Nami he knew. "Like hell I am."

She shrugged. "Too bad then."

"I'm not interested anyway," Zoro replied, earning a punch in the shoulder from the navigator. He caught her fist in his hand, and hesitantly lowered his head down to hers. Soon their lips met in a soft kiss. The kiss wasn't passionate, or even intimate. It was a shy, first-time kiss, the kind of kiss made when a couple first started dating. Even so, they both understood the importance of it, and how that one kiss would change the way they thought about each other forever. They each wondered about the crew's reactions. Sanji's was the most obvious, he would probably tear up and threaten to kill the marimo head. But the others? Both quickly dismissed the thought from their minds.

After a few more seconds, they reluctantly pulled their lips away. Silence settled over the pair once again as Nami positioned herself back into Zoro's arms. It was the swordsman who first broke the silence. "Nami?" he asked. The mikan head lifted her eyes to meet his. "Yes, Zoro?"

Zoro tangled his calloused fingers in her hair, and leaned back contently. "I love you."

Nami smiled softly, and pulled his head down for another kiss. "I love you too," she whispered.

Together they watched as the sky gradually lightened to a pale orange-pink and the sun began to rise, signalling the start of another new day.

Neither of them found out that both their wishes had come true at the exact same time.

* * *

**~THE END ~**

**Yay! I finally wrote my first fanfic! :D (jumps up and down happily) Thanks for deciding to read this, I know there's still heaps of things I need to improve on but life isn't perfect, so just try to deal with it. I would be really grateful if you reviewed this story too - constructive critism is accepted, but please, don't flame. (i'm easily insulted so if I get a really mean comment I might not write ever again o.O No, I'm just kidding :PP) Sorry about my rambling, I'll stop now. Anyway, let me know what you think! ^^ (otherwise I won't know if I'm going in the right direction!)**


End file.
